


Miss Sibylle et son chauffeur

by HetepHeres



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Issues, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Revolution, World War I, politique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand votre chauffeur est un militant socialiste au début du XXème siècle, et quand vous-même êtes une Lady qui soutient les droits de la femme et les suffragettes, il y a fort à parier que vous ayez des échanges intéressants.<br/>Particulièrement après qu’une révolution ait éclaté en Russie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Sibylle et son chauffeur

Quand votre chauffeur est un militant socialiste au début du XXème siècle, et quand vous-même êtes une Lady qui soutient les droits de la femme et les suffragettes, il y a fort à parier que vous ayez des échanges intéressants. Particulièrement après qu’une révolution ait éclaté en Russie.

La conversation avait commencé tout à fait ordinairement, mais au fur et à mesure les propos de Branson avaient gagné en intensité :

— Mais vous savez très bien que ce système des classes est voué à disparaître, qu’une nouvelle ère se prépare. Des prémices de cela ont déjà eu lieu dans le monde, ailleurs, ont ébranlé les certitudes. Vous ne pouvez pas croire que ces changements s’arrêteront aux frontières de ce pays, qu’ils n’atteindront pas votre monde également !

Il arrêta la voiture et ouvrit la portière afin que Lady Sibylle pût en descendre.

— Je le sais bien et même, croyez moi, je souhaite que des changements adviennent, répondit-elle. J’ai des yeux pour voir, et un esprit pour comprendre ce que je vois. Je n’essaie pas de le nier, mais j’ai bien peur que vous ne soyez par trop radical. Croyez-le, je respecte votre passion, et même je l’admire, mais… mais pas les actes que celle-ci pourrait vous mener à commettre.

— Je ne suis pas un jusqu’au-boutiste, assura Branson, et je n’appelle pas de mes vœux la violence, mais j’ai aussi conscience que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n’a rien d’idéal, sans quoi nous n’aurions d’ailleurs pas besoin de le changer. Mais j’ai enfin réalisé que c’est seulement dans un monde idéal que l’on peut parvenir à un résultat seulement avec de bonnes intentions et des discours indignés. Car ceux qui sont actuellement en position de force ne renonceront pas aussi facilement à leurs pouvoirs, à leurs privilèges et à leurs positions. Et n’hésiteront pas à faire usage de cette force contre ceux qui leur contestent le moindre morceau de ce pouvoir.

— Je le sais bien, mais–

— Que croyez-vous ? l’interrompit-il. Qu’ils renonceront à cela rien que parce que nous le demandons poliment ? Qu’ils nous donneront de bon cœur ce que nous exigeons ? ça a déjà été essayé, et vous savez aussi bien que moi l’accueil que ça a pu recevoir, où que ce soit dans le monde. Tout changement radical est une révolution, et les révolutions ne réussissent pas à force de douceur... Croyez bien que je le déplore, mais c’est ainsi.

— Ne me faites pas passer pour naïve, vous comme moi savons très bien que je ne le suis pas, répondit Sibylle. Mais je m’inquiète à la fois pour vous et pour les conséquences que toute action irréfléchie pourrait avoir envers la cause que vous souhaitez défendre.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il.

— Qu’une cause juste a bien plus besoin d’hommes et de femmes intelligents et réfléchis tout autant que déterminés, plutôt que de va-t-en-guerre ou de pétroleuses que le camp adverse aura beau jeu de faire passer pour de dangereux extrémistes déséquilibrés.

Elle fit une pause et le regarda dans les yeux d’un air grave. Puis elle reprit :

— On ne peut faire une révolution à l’encontre de l’opinion, et l’opinion n’aime pas les fous furieux ; ainsi ils discréditent leur propre cause au lieu de la faire avancer, et dès le moindre acte irréfléchi, ceux que vous combattez auront beau jeu de vous faire passer pour tel aux yeux du public, croyez-moi. Le public n’aime pas la violence, elle lui fait peur, et une opinion publique qui a peur des porteurs d’innovations est plutôt… frileuse face au changement.

— J’ai pourtant du mal à croire que votre vision des choses soit de rester là les bras croisés, ne rien faire en se contentant d’espérer… Pas _vous_ …

— Et vous avez raison, répondit-elle ; vous me connaissez trop bien, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. Mais comme je vous le dis, plus vous aurez l’opinion publique avec vous, moins vous aurez besoin d’armes… Et ce n’est pas par la violence qu’on se gagne l’adhésion du public à une idée neuve.

— …mais par les arguments et en le raisonnant, je vous vois venir, compléta Branson.

— En effet. Et je sais que vous savez être éloquent. Vous devriez plutôt mettre cette aptitude-ci au service de votre cause.

Il ne répondit rien, paraissant lentement intégrer ces paroles.

Mais soudain elle sembla un peu hésitante, et bredouilla légèrement en lui demandant :

— Éc–… écoutez, promettez-moi de ne rien faire de stupide… s’il vous plaît. Dîtes-moi que vous viendrez me parler d’abord de ce que vous avez l’intention de faire…

À nouveau elle marqua une pause pour le scruter de ce regard grave et sérieux qu’elle lui servait souvent.

Puis elle poursuivit :

— S’il vous plaît… C’est tout ce que je demande…

De nouveau il resta silencieux, mais il détourna quelques temps les yeux au loin en pinçant légèrement les lèvres, avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur elle. Mais il ne répondit pas, ne promit rien.

— Je sais que vous êtes un homme très capable, et que vous savez très bien manier les mots, dit-elle alors avec assurance. Je sais que les choses sont en train de changer, que le monde sera différent de ce qu’il était avant cette guerre. Je sais que vous souhaitez ardemment contribuer à changer non seulement la société, mais aussi la situation de l’Irlande. Et je sais également que si vous voulez avoir gain de cause, ce ne pourra être que long. Qu’il vous faudra faire preuve de beaucoup de patience. La question est : pouvez-vous faire cela ?

À ces mots, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et répondit :

— Vous êtes bien mieux placée que qui que ce soit dans le monde pour savoir que oui…


End file.
